Kamen Riders' Monster Forms
In some rare cases, a Kamen Rider is part of the same species/organization that the antagonists are from. These Kamen Riders all possess monster forms separate from their Rider powers and equipment and their affiliation can be either good or evil. In a few minor cases, the form in question is only temporary and they can have their humanity restored or at the very least regain control of their human nature and transform back into their original persona again. Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black **Batta Man Grasshopper man.jpg|Batta Man Kamen Rider 555 Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz **Wolf Orphnoch **Horse Orphnoch ***Dash Form **Cactus Orphnoch **Snake Orphnoch **Centipede Orphnoch Wolf Orphnoch HD.png|Wolf Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form 555-vi-cactus.jpg|Cactus Orphnoch Snake Orpnoch.jpg|Snake Orphnoch Centipede Orphnoch.jpg|Centipede Orphnoch |-| Kaixa= *Kamen Rider Kaixa **Lobster Orphnoch **Horse Orphnoch ***Dash Form Lobster Orphnoch.jpg|Lobster Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form |-| Delta= *Kamen Rider Delta **Dragon Orphnoch ***Form 1 ***Form 2 **Rose Orphnoch **Wolf Orphnoch Dragon Orphnoch.jpg|Dragon Orphnoch 1 DragonOrphnoch2.jpg|Dragon Orphnoch 2 555-vi-rose.jpg|Rose Orphnoch Wolf Orphnoch HD.png|Wolf Orphnoch |-| Psyga= *Kamen Rider Psyga **Lion Orphnoch 555-vi-lion.jpg|Lion Orphnoch |-| Orga= *Kamen Rider Orga **Horse Orphnoch ***Dash Form Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form |-| Riotrooper= *Riotrooper **Snake Orphnoch **Mole Orphnoch **Moose Orphnoch **Lion Orphnoch **Rose Orphnoch Snake Orpnoch.jpg|Snake Orphnoch 555-vi-mole.jpg|Mole Orphnoch 555-vi-moose.jpg|Moose Orphnoch 555-vi-lion.jpg|Lion Orphnoch 555-vi-rose.jpg|Rose Orphnoch Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **Joker Undead (Never properly seen in the series) Kenzaki-Joker.jpg|Joker Undead |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Joker Undead **Dragonfly Undead **Wolf Undead Joker.jpg|Joker Undead 4 of Hearts Dragonfly Undead.jpg|Dragonfly Undead Wolf Undead.jpg|Wolf Undead |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Evolution Tarantula Tarantula Undead.jpg|Evolution Tarantula |-| Glaive= *Kamen Rider Glaive **Albino Joker Undead **Jashin 14 Albino Joker.png|Albino Joker Undead HD Jashin Fourteen.png|Jashin 14 Kamen Rider Kabuto TheBee= *Kamen Rider TheBee **Native Worm **Gryllus Worm KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm Gryllus Worm.JPG|Gryllus Worm |-| Drake= *Kamen Rider Drake **Native Worm **Acarina Worm Amber KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm KRKa-Acarina Worm Amber.jpg|Acarina Worm Amber |-| Sasword= *Kamen Rider Sasword **Scorpio Worm **Native Worm Scorpio Worm .jpg|Scorpio Worm KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm |-| PunchHopper= *Kamen Rider PunchHopper **Native Worm KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm |-| Dark Kabuto= *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Native Worm KRKa-Native.jpg|Native Worm Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros **Urataros **Kintaros **Ryutaros **Sieg Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg|Momotaros Den-O-urataros2.jpg|Urataros Den-O-Kintaros2.jpg|Kintaros Den-O-ryuutaros2.jpg|Ryutaros Den-O-sieg2.jpg|Sieg |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Deneb Den-O-Deneb2.jpg|Deneb |-| Nega Den-O= *Kamen Rider Nega-Den-O **Negataros Den-O-Negataros.jpg|Negataros |-| New Den-O= *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Deneb Den-O-Deneb2.jpg|Deneb |-| Yuuki= *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Ghost Imagin Den-O-GhostImagin.jpg|Ghost Imagin |-| G Den-O= *Kamen Rider G Den-O **Eve Eve Imagin.jpg|Eve Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva= *Kamen Rider Kiva **Flight Style **Bat Fangire (Novel Exclusive) Had_Style_Before_Wizard.png|Kiva Flight Style Kiva Fangire Form.jpg|Bat Fangire |-| Ixa= *Kamen Rider Ixa **Garulu **Lion Fangire **Spider Fangire Garulu.jpg|Garulu Lion Fangire.jpg|Lion Fangire Spider Fangire .jpg|Spider Fangire |-| Dark Kiva= *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva **Bat Fangire Bat Fangire.jpg|Bat Fangire Kamen Rider Decade Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend **Chinomanako C.jpg|Chinomanako |-| Ryuki= *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Final Form Ride - Ryuki Dragreder KRD-RyukiDragreder.png|Ryuki Dragreder |-| Abyss= *Kamen Rider Abyss **Paradoxa Undead ParadoxaUndead2.jpg|Paradoxa Undead |-| Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz **Wolf Orphnoch Monsters-555-WolfOrpnoch.jpg |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Artificial Joker Undead Joker.jpg|Artificial Joker Undead |-| Hibiki= *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Gyuki Gyuki.jpg|Gyuki |-| TheBee= *Kamen Rider TheBee **Phylloxera Worm 0070.jpg|Phylloxera Worm Kamen Rider W Skull= *Kamen Rider Skull **Dummy Dopant **Death Dopant **Ultimate D Dummy Dopant.jpg|Dummy Dopant Death Dopant.jpg|Death Dopant Ultimate D.jpg|Ultimate D |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal (Red Flare) **Utopia Dopant Utopia Dopant.png|Utopia Dopant Kamen Rider OOO OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Eiji Greeed (Lost with the destruction of 7 of the 10 Purple Core Medals) Eiji Greeed.jpg|Eiji Greeed |-| Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth **Armored Warrior Inhumanoid ***Incomplete Version ***Complete Version Incomplete Nobunaga.jpg|Armored Warrior Inhumanoid (Incomplete Version) Armored Warrior Inhumanoid.jpg|Armored Warrior Inhumanoid (Complete Version) Kamen Rider Wizard Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon (S.I.C. Version) SICWizardFlameDragonForm.png|Wizard All Dragon (S.I.C. Version) |-| Wiseman= *Kamen Rider Wiseman **Manmade Phantom Carbuncle KRWi-Wiseman.jpg|Carbuncle |-| Sorcerer= *Kamen Rider Sorcerer **Drake KRWi-Drake.jpg|Drake Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Byakko Inves (Dream Only) 20131006092314!Byakko Inbess.png|Byakko Inves |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Lord Baron Lord Baron.png|Lord Baron |-| Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Hekija Inves Hase Inves Form.png|Hekija Inves |-| Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Hakaider Hakaider.png|Hakaider |-| Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Lotus Postion Lotus PositionKRBUJINGaim.png|Bujin Gaim Lotus Postion |-| Tyrant= *Kamen Rider Tyrant **Tyrant (Over Lord Inves) AnotherGrinshaSuit.png|Tyrant Over Lord |-| Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Flame Horse Flamehorse.png|Mars Flame Horse Kamen Rider Drive Protodrive/Chaser= *Kamen Rider Protodrive/Chaser **Proto-Zero KRDr-Roidmude 000.png|Proto-Zero |-| Heart= *Kamen Rider Heart **Low-Class Roidmude 002 **Heart Roidmude **Evolved Heart Roidmude Roidmude002.png|Low-Class Roidmude 002 KRDr-Heart Roidmude.png|Heart Roidmude KRDr-Heart evolved.png|Evolved Heart Roidmude |-| Lupin= *Kamen Rider Lupin **Cyberoid ZZZ **Bat-Type Roidmude Hologram ZZZZZZ.png|Cyberoid ZZZ Zoruko Tojo Ghost.png|Bat-Type Roidmude Hologram |-| Imitation Drive= *Kamen Rider Imitation Drive **Roidmude 027 Roidmude027.png|Roidmude 027 |-| Dark Drive= *Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Roidmude 108 **Paradox Roidmude 108 full body.png|Roidmude 108 Paradox_Roidmude.png|Paradox Roidmude Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Gamma Ultima Ebony KRGh-Gamma_Ultima_Ebony.png|Gamma Ultima Ebony Kamen Rider Amazons Amazon Omega= *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **Amazon Origin AmazonOmega AMAZONS.jpg|Amazon Origin |-| Amazon Alpha= *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **Piranha Amazon Driver-less Amazon Alpha.jpg|Amazon Origin |-| Amazon Sigma= *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma **Amazon Origin Sigma Driver-less.jpg|Amazon Origin |-| Amazon Neo= *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo **Amazon Origin Chihiro monster form.jpg|Amazon Origin Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Bugster Virus KREA-Bugster_Virus.png |-| Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bugster Virus KREA-Bugster_Virus.png |-| Cronus= *Kamen Rider Cronus **Super Gamedeus Super_Gamedeus.png |-| Ride-Player= *Ride-Player **Lovelica Bugster KREA-Lovrica_Bugster.png Notes *Technically, some of the Riders' basic form is a monster form. **The Original Series Riders: Grasshopper Man (Shocker) **Kamen Rider Stronger: Electric Human Stronger (Black Satan) **Kamen Rider ZX: Perfect Cyborg (Badan Empire) **Kamen Rider Shin: Cyborg Soldier Level 3 (Foundation) *Additionally, the original Kamen Rider Amazon has been noted to have a monstrous appearance. This is acknowledged in-universe by Yusuke Onodera's remark that the A.R. Amazon appears more like a monster than a Rider in episode 28 of Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms